


Brotherly Love

by Icicle



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't question this, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mind the Tags, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Voyeurism, walls are really thin in the Kaidou household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle
Summary: Every night, Aki hears Haru and Ren through his walls. One night, Shima surprises him with an offer he can't refuse."Don’t, Aki. You think I don’t know.” Shima smirks and adjusts his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. “You think I can’t hear you every night. The way you cry out, touching yourself, listening to our brothers fuck each other. Let me help you out, brother mine."





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of [Super Lovers Week](https://superloversweek.tumblr.com/) \- Family. Thanks so much to Ashiiblack and Phayte for the encouragment! Enjoy the twincest. The Kaidou brothers _really_ love each other, okay?

* * *

 

Aki sits on the bed, propped up against a pillow, staring at the ceiling. His physics textbook lays open on his lap, still on the same page as an hour ago. Lately, his concentration needs improvement. Lack of sleep is only part of the reason. He doesn’t want to admit the other reason. Pretty soon he’ll hear it.

Every night, around this time, his worst nightmare and darkest fantasy haunt him.

_“Ren…oh, Ren!”_

The small lamp on his desk starts to rattle. His half-eaten dessert plate clinks. Moans and slurping noises echo through the thin walls of his bedroom, the same wall adjacent to Haru’s room. Aki’s oldest brother is so _damn_ shameless. Haru doesn’t even try to keep his perversions hidden anymore.

Deep down, Aki is happy for his brothers. He knows that they can’t flaunt their relationship in public — that they need to keep it secret. But… why does _he_ have to suffer the consequences?

As the moans grow louder, he shoves the textbook off his lap, not caring where it lands. He shuts his eyes, slipping his left hand into the waistband of his sweatpants, palming his already half-hard cock. Peeling back his foreskin, Aki begins to stroke himself.

Why is he like this? He knows it’s _wrong_ , so very wrong to be attracted to his brothers, to get off on listening to them fuck, to wish for a different hand on his cock instead of his own. He shrugs his pants down to his knees for easier access.

He can’t stop himself.

_“Just like that. Harder. Right there.”_

Aki picks up the pace. He strokes his cock in time with Haru’s grunts, imagining a dark head of hair lying in bed next to him, glasses askew and a wicked smile. This entire family is _so_ fucked up. At least Haru and Ren aren’t related by blood. No one can know Aki’s darkest, deepest secret— that he’s even more perverted than Haru. His cheeks flush and his thighs tremble. At least tonight’s orgasm will be strong. He can already feel it building.

Biting down on his tongue, Aki thinks about Shima’s strong shoulders — how tightly his tee-shirts cling to his broad chest, how easily he smiles, how Aki longs to feel his breath against his neck.

Lost in his fantasy, he doesn’t realize when another person enters the room. A warm hand grips his thigh and Aki snaps his eyes open. Holy fuck, he’s been caught!

Shima stands next to his bed, leaning against the bedframe.

“Shit, Shima, I can explain! It’s not what it looks like!” Startled, he reaches for the covers, attempting to hide his obvious erection.

Before Aki can cover himself, Shima pulls the covers away from him, tugging them off the bed. He flashes a crooked smile and then leans forward, placing a single finger against Aki’s lips. “Shh…you _don’t_ need to explain.”

Aki gasps, his eyes widening further. Shima removes his finger from Aki’s lips. Still smiling, he presses a soft kiss against the side of Aki’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip.

“I know what you want,” Shima says, after breaking their kiss.

Aki’s breath hitches. He must be dreaming. There’s no other plausible explanation.

“Shima…why?” Aki asks, not sure his words are intelligible.

“ _Don’t_ , Aki. You think I don’t know.” Shima smirks and adjusts his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. “You think I can’t hear you every night. The way you cry out, touching yourself, listening to our brothers fuck each other.” Shaking his head, he runs two fingers down Aki’s thigh, tracing circles against his inner thigh.

“Let me help you out, brother mine.” Shima swallows, his fingers moving closer to Aki’s still fully erect cock. “I know I’m not Haru…or maybe it's Ren that catches your attention.” He chuckles and his eyes darken, heavy-lidded. “But I love you, Shima. Let me do this for you.”

Aki gawks at his brother. He has no idea how to respond. This is the last thing he expected. He opens his mouth, trying to find the words to explain that his brother is wrong – that Shima’s the only brother he’s ever wanted. But… then Haru’s screams fill the room, crying out Ren’s name even louder.

Shima smiles again. He tilts his head and purses his lips. “You better hurry up deciding. Sounds like Nii-san is getting close.”

Aki nods, his voice once again stuck in his throat. He’s such a fucking coward.

Much to Aki’s relief, Shima stops teasing his cock. He removes his fingers and sits on the bed next to him, pushing his long legs against Aki’s. His relief is short-lived though and Aki tries to ignore how quickly his pulse races. He reminds himself that it isn’t the first time his brother’s been this close. It’s no use. Aki is fucked, beyond fucked.

“Shima—” he whimpers.

“Close your eyes, Aki. I know what I’m doing.” His voice is lower and sexier than Aki’s ever heard it.

He silences him with another kiss and Aki does as he’s told. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes, relishing the closeness of Shima’s breath, the slight floral undertones of his cologne. His entire body trembles. Aki’s never been this nervous in his life.

“Relax,” Shima whispers, lips brushing against his ear. “Think about _Nii-san and Ren_ , how beautiful they must look touching either. You’re beautiful, too, Aki. So fucking beautiful.”

Shima pulls down Aki’s pants to his ankles. “That’s better.” Without warning, he spits into his palms and wraps his right hand around the head of Aki’s cock. He peels down his foreskin with his left hand, much the same way that Aki had done before, then he strokes him. Aki fails to bite back a moan.

“Just like that brother. Don’t hold back. Listen to how loud Nii-san is. He just came for a second time.” Shima begins to pump Aki’s cock harder, faster. Using both hands, he moves and twists them simultaneously, in opposite directions. “I _want_ to hear you too.”

Aki tilts his head back and cries out, almost banging it against the headboard. There’s no way he’s going to last. He digs his fingers into the bed sheets, clutching them tightly. Shima knows exactly how to touch him, how much pressure to use, his fingers soft but firm against his shaft, his bottom hand making sure to caress his balls. This is the best hand job he’s ever received.

“Oh, Aki, you’re so gorgeous like this!” Shima tells him. “If only Nii-san and Ren could see you.” His voice drops. “I know I’m a poor replacement, but at least for tonight you’re mine.”

Aki bites his bottom lip, orgasm building, vision starting to blur. Shima strokes him even harder, pumping his hands furiously, pushing Aki ever closer to the edge. Losing control, Aki comes, spurting come all over his stomach.

Smiling, Shima reaches out and smears a little come on his finger. He brings his finger to his lips and licks it off, moaning much the same way he does when taste-testing Haru’s cakes.

Still breathless, Aki doesn’t know what to say. He cleans himself with some nearby tissues and just stares at Shima expectantly, focusing on his brother’s crotch. Shima’s cock is hard, pushing against the waistband of his thin pajamas.

“Sorry.” Shima flushes and attempts to cross his legs. “Looks like I got a little too into it.” He glances down at his erection. “Let me go take care of this in my room.”

“Don’t you dare!” Aki attempts to sit up, forcing his still-jelly legs to cooperate. “I can’t let you leave like _that_.” He offers a half-smile. “What kind of host would I be?”

As Shima’s face falls, Aki knows he said the wrong thing. “I mean…I want to.”

Shima does not look convinced, but when Aki tries to pull him closer, he doesn’t resist. “Please let me,” Aki says, pressing a soft kiss on his brother neck. He wishes he could tell Shima just how long he’s dreamed of this moment, how it’s all he’s ever wanted.

With shaky hands, he unties the knot on Shima’s pajama bottoms. He pushes them down to his thighs, trying not to gasp as his brother’s cock comes into view. Much like his own, Shima’s cock is long and pink, perhaps slightly thicker. He reaches out to touch it, wrapping his left hand around the shaft. He considers bringing it to his lips, but Aki’s never sucked a cock before. He doesn’t want to mess it up. Instead, he begins stroking it, slowly moving his hand up and down.

“Let me know if that’s okay?”

With his eyes screwed shut, Shima nods. Aki can’t quite believe how red his brother’s face is. He’s never seen him this flushed. Why is he holding his breath? Aki has barely started stroking him when Shima comes without warning, all over Aki’s hands.

Without a word, Shima pulls away from Aki. He wipes his hands on his shirt and then covers his face. “I’m so sorry,” he cries, voice high-pitched, almost frantic. “I can’t believe I did that. Let me go die in my room now. Please don’t mention this again. _Ever_.” Avoiding Aki’s gaze, he pulls up his pants and attempts to get up from the bed. “No wonder you fantasize about Nii-san and Ren instead of me.”

Aki lets out a heavy sigh. If only, Shima knew the truth. Aki wants to shout, to shake his brother and call him a fucking idiot. How could he not know that it’s him Aki’s thinking about — that it’s always been Shima.

Even if Aki is the louder of the two twins, he’s never been good with words. But Shima needs to understand. Aki cannot hurt his brother any longer. He pulls Shima closer, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Then he mashes their lips together, attempting to channel all his pent up emotions and desire into the kiss. Shima responds eagerly, opening his mouth wide, allowing Aki’s tongue entrance. They’ve always been able to read each other’s emotions. He hopes that Shima receives his message.

Once they pull apart, Aki breathes against Shima’s lips. “I love you too,” he mouths, the only words he can get out. It’s not nearly enough. He hopes one day he’ll be able to tell his brother the whole truth. When did they fall so far out of sync?

Shima offers a small smile. “Thank you,” he says, voice still uncertain. He attempts to stand again, but Aki grabs onto his legs, toppling Shima on top of him.

“Stay the night?” Aki asks, wrapping his arms around his brother’s chest. “Like when we were kids. I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” It’s not a complete lie.

Shima leans into Aki’s embrace, squeezing the back of his arms. Squirming, he turns around to face Aki, locking eyes for a moment. “I thought you’d never ask. I’ve missed this too.” He adjusts their positions once again, taking up the role of the big spoon, just how Aki likes it.

Wrapped in Shima’s arms, Aki sighs contently, rubbing their legs together, a perfect fit. He shuts his eyes and is about to fall asleep when he hears Ren’s snores drift through the wall. For once, Aki doesn’t mind. He knows that he’ll sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://icicle33.tumblr.com/) if you want to scream about Super Lovers.


End file.
